1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for a hair color consultation or hair color simulation, in which by means of a video camera, a computer, and at least one screen, a person selects a desired hair color displayed on the at least one screen.
2. The Description of the Related Art
One such method for a hair color consultation is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 1147722 A1, which uses a static digital portrait that has been taken, and in which a desired hairstyle color is input selectively and shown on a screen (display).
Before deciding on a new hair color, a person, for instance a hair stylist's customer, has to overcome an inhibition threshold, because she does not know in advance how she will look afterward. To support the hairdresser here in his consultation with her, with the hair color consultation computer system of EP 1147722 A1, a two-dimensional picture (digital photograph) of a person is provided with a new, simulated hair color and shown on a screen; the result looks static and unnatural. One reason why the results of conventional hair color consultation computer systems have a static effect is that they are static because they show a still picture. A photograph cannot replace a moving, living image, of the kind the person sees for instance when she looks into the mirror after her treatment.